


The beginning of the end

by iwearplaids



Category: Baahubali (Movies), Baahubali : The Conclusion (2017)
Genre: Disclaimer : not a great writer !!, Gen, I suck at titles and summary !!, and give it a shot, bare with it, sivagami POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: The day everything went wrong and shit hit higher than we expected it to. You know what day I'm talking about !!Again, I'm terrible at summaries!





	The beginning of the end

It started as a beautiful day, the sun was shining generously on Mahishmati, Sivagami was getting a lot of work done. And her husband was nowhere to be seen, so that was definitely good. He’d been expressing concern (whining would be the right word) over Baahubali’s actions in kingdom, these past few days. So, it was a nice break for Sivagami to not worry about Bijjaladeva on top of everything else.

Baahubali was a sore spot for her ever since he came back from Kuntala with Devasena in tow. Her son was different in ways she couldn’t put a finger on. Or it might, her judgement was foggy. Now that it’s been days after the incident, she can admit (to herself, at least) that Devasena was right. Sivagami had no right promising a woman to her son without the said woman’s consent. It was just that, Bhalla rarely asked for anything, even as a child. He would longingly stare at something he wanted and someone had to figure out his moodiness and offer the object of his affection to him. And when he voluntarily expressed interest, in a girl nonetheless, Sivagami had to give it to him.

But now, it was too late for regrets, she and Devasena had many bitter words between them that couldn’t be taken back. She never wanted to make her son choose between his mother and his wife. But, he did make a choice. And it wasn’t her.

In the late dark nights when she couldn’t sleep, she was willing to admit; it hurt. It hurt that her son, her Baahu, would walk away from her without a fight. But, she still stands by her actions, she would do _anything_ for both her son’s happiness.

She did more than a day’s work that day, and late evening she retired to her chambers, very satisfied with herself. She should’ve know that it was going too good to be true.

When the guards came to get her, they only told her she was being summoned by Bijjalladeva into the Maharaja’s chambers. The night was still beautiful, clear skies and the moon shining brighter than ever. Then her worst nightmare began.

Bhalla was bleeding. Bhalla had a cut across his face and it was bleeding. Her husband was speaking but she couldn’t pay any attention to him. Her son was bleeding, _someone dared to hurt him._ Then she heard her husband say the words “Baahubali” and “Planned assassination”, only then did she notice all the bodies scattered on the floor ... so many of them. She collapsed on the table, promptly knocking everything off of it, as she understood what exactly the scene meant. Baahubali tried to murder the King, his own brother.

He wouldn’t do that. Baahu wasn’t capable of such atrocities. He loved his brother, he loved his family, he loved everyone. Bijjaladeva was suggesting a counter attack, it was ridiculous this was her son he was talking about. But so is Bhalla. She took another look at him, he seemed to be in shock, he hadn’t said a word, barely moved an inch since she walked into the room. Her heart broke for him. His little brother had send an assassin to cross him off.

Mother Sivagami took a deep breath and let the Queen take control. An assassination attempt was made against the King. The culprit should be brought to justice.

Then she did something no one in Mahishmati, except two, thought she would; she signed the orders to assassinate Amarendra Baahubali.

* * *

 

Later that night, much later, when too many mistakes were made to even hope for redemption, she would hold her grandson in her arms for the first and last time. She would look at the beautiful sky and curse it. How could the skies not weep when witnessing the impotence of mankind? It was at such beautiful night when she lost one son and realized the other was never hers to begin with.


End file.
